Love captured in a photography
by Juli06
Summary: Paola é uma excelente fotógrafa e amava o que fazia. Nicole Flynn contratou para fotografar seu casamento. O que ela não esperava era capturar através de suas lentes o início de um amor entre um tenente e sua capitã. (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).


_**Love captured in a photograph**_

 ** _Autora:_** _Juliana Alves_

 ** _Categoria:_** _Shandy, Romance_

 ** _Advertências:_** _Não_

 ** _Classificação:_** _PG-13_

 ** _Capítulos:_** _One-shot_

 ** _Completa:_** _[x] Yes [ ] No_

 ** _Resumo:_** _Paola é uma excelente fotógrafa e amava o que fazia. Seus melhores trabalhos eram em casamentos e quando sua amiga de faculdade, Nicole, a contrata para fazer a fotografia de seu casamento ela foi com grande alegria. O que ela não esperava era capturar através de suas lentes o início de um amor entre um tenente e sua capitã._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Major Crimes não me pertence e sim ao sem noção do Duff_.

* * *

Cheguei cedo e fui apresentada a recepcionista do evento, ela parecia estressada e gritava ao redor. Sabendo o que deveria fazer comecei a fotografar as mesas e o ambiente ainda vazio, as fotos ficariam maravilhosas.

Eu e Nicole nos conhecemos na faculdade, ela foi minha melhor amiga durante os anos de estudos e também meu ombro amigo quando terminei com meu namorado de 5 anos. E bem... foi eu quem apresentou Nicole e Dean e fiquei extremamente feliz em saber que eles se casariam.

Agora eu estava fotografando esse momento maravilhoso, casamento sempre foi meu evento preferido era como uma renovação do amor entre as pessoas. E assistir a felicidade dos convidados dos noivos era sempre contagiante.

Nicole não quis fazer um casamento na igreja, ela queria alguma coisa simples, mas Jonathan, amigo de Dean e sócio do _MountainGate Country Club_ insistiu que fosse lá. _O que posso dizer?_ O lugar é esplêndido e caro.

Duas horas depois eu vi um carro se aproximando e vi Dean saindo com sua mãe ao lado, ele parecia tão feliz. E sem demora minha câmera começou a fotografar cada detalhe daquele sorriso de felicidade, com as últimas recomendações da recepcionista ele caminhou até o altar. Foi tudo maravilhoso.

Não demorou muito e fui chamada para ir até o outro lado dos gramados, segundo me informaram, a noiva havia chegado. Com pressa fui até lá e quase me debulhei em lágrimas ao ver minha amiga, Nicole estava maravilhosa. O vestido rendado com um lindo véu a deixava parecendo um anjo, ela sorria para a mãe que estava ao seu lado e eu não perdi a oportunidade de bater uma foto.

"Paola". Nicole sorriu ao me ver. "Que bom que aceitou fazer as minhas fotos".

"Não perderia por nada". Eu disse com alegria. "Agora o seu único trabalho é ficar ainda mais bonita".

Nicole retornou para o lado da mãe, Dona Sandra, eu a conheci em uma das visitas dela na faculdade, mas eu tenho certeza que ela não gostou de mim, eu era muito pobre para o gosto dela. Mas voltando para a realidade percebei que Sandra e Nicole discutiam alguma coisa sobre o pai dela, Andy. Ele era um tenente da LAPD, eu sabia mais ou menos a história dele, um alcoólatra em recuperação, quase vinte anos sem ter uma recaída, um grande feito se alguém me perguntar. Nicole demorou muito para deixar o pai se aproximar, mas eles fizeram as pazes e estavam bem.

"Mãe, eu vou esperar meu pai". Juro que eu não queria ouvir a conversa, mas as duas começaram a elevar a voz.

"O seu pai já está aqui". Dona Sandra apontou para o homem alto que estava ao seu lado. Ele parecia importante, mas não mexeu um músculo para se meter na briga. "Paul foi quem lhe criou, era para ele entrar com você".

"E ele vai". Nicole falou com a voz embargada. "Eu entrarei com os dois".

Quando eu vi que as coisas iriam esquentar comecei a me afastar, por mais curiosa que eu estivesse não queria parecer rude, mas ainda podia ouvir o que diziam.

"E quando ele vai vim? Ele já deveria estar aqui".

"O que você queria, mãe? Ele ficou magoado, ele não suporta Paul e mesmo assim eu pedi para ele vim. Não o chamamos para o jantar de ensaio e ele ainda pagou tudo".

"Ele nos abandonou e..."

"Eu sei tudo isso, está bem?" Eu sabia que Nicole estava a ponto de chorar, mas ela respirou fundo antes de enfrentar a mãe. "Eu já liguei para ele e papai está a caminho, só parou para pegar sua acompanhante".

"Era só o que me faltava, ele aparecer aqui com uma daquelas meninas platinadas com mais silicone do que peitos".

"Mãe, isso é o suficiente e...". Nicole estava a ponto de defender o pai quando um carro parou próximo a nós.

Um homem mais velho saiu e sorriu para Nicole, eu vi minha amiga se acender como uma lâmpada e soube que aquele deveria ser Andy, o pai dela. Ele era alto e charmoso, os olhos cor de chocolates tinham um brilho de felicidade que era contagiante. Ele deu a volta no carro e falou com a pessoa no banco do passageiro e correu para a filha, os dois se abraçaram tão apertados que eu não resistir em tirar algumas fotos, ele estava claramente emocionado em ver sua menininha vestida de noiva e eu consegui registrar isso em foto.

Assim que eles se soltaram eu vi que uma mulher havia saído do carro e esperava pacientemente ser apresentada. Diferente do que Dona Sandra pensava, Andy não trouxe uma jovem loira, mas sim uma mulher mais velha. Ela era bonita e mesmo de longe parecia ser uma figura de autoridade, o vestido era modesto e verde musgo, mas que realçava o corpo e os olhos verdes. Os cabelos tinham uma tonalidade avermelhada e ela chamava muita atenção, digo isso pois Paul a encarava encantado.

"Filha, você está linda". Andy falou e beijou sua bochecha. "Desculpe a demora. Oh.. quero apresenta-la a uma amiga".

Nicole o encarou em dúvida e esperou a mulher se aproximar com um sorriso. Eu confesso que fiquei encantada com ela, ela parecia flutuar mesmo com sapatos tão altos e _que pernas eram aquelas?_ Por Deus, ela não deveria ser tão bonita na idade dela.

"Nicole, essa é Sharon. Ela é Capitã da equipe da Major Crimes".

"Muito prazer, Nicole". A voz dela era tão calma e aveludada que eu quis saber como ela era uma policial e não uma... _sei lá_ , psicóloga. "Eu fico imensamente feliz em participar de um evento tão especial".

"E eu fico feliz que tenha vindo, é um prazer conhecer uma amiga de papai". Nicole sorria, mas eu conhecia minha amiga, ela estava fazendo uma avaliação da mulher. Pelo visto todas as acusações de Dona Sandra ainda influenciavam minha amiga.

"Bem... não quero atrasá-los mais, estarei nos bancos". Com isso ela cumprimentou rapidamente Paul e Dona Sandra e seguiu com passos firmes o caminho do altar.

Ficamos ali parados por um momento, todos observando a mulher sumir de vista. De repente, Sandra quis adiantar tudo para que o casamento se iniciasse, ela não queria se atrasar ainda mais, por sorte a recepcionista apareceu e mandou Dona Sandra embora enquanto arrumava os pais e a noiva. E bem... eu voltei ao trabalho.

 ** _._**

Finalmente o beijo selou a cerimônia e as pessoas começaram a sair em direção a recepção onde ocorreria o jantar. Nicole e Dean pareciam radiantes e eu aproveitei esses momentos para fotografar tudo, eu podia ver os convidados rindo e brincando, as crianças correndo e Andy e Sharon sorrindo um para o outro enquanto seguiam o fluxo de pessoas.

Eu os observei durante toda a cerimônia, Sharon parecia encantada com o que acontecia no altar e Andy encantado com a mulher ao seu lado. Na hora dos votos eu pude ver Sharon chorar e não resisti em bater uma foto quando Andy pegou um lenço dentro do paletó e enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu do rosto dela. Por dois segundos eles se encaram, os rostos próximos demais, mas então Sharon abaixou a cabeça e agradeceu baixinho. Andy voltou a atenção para a filha, mas eu vi o rubor no rosto da Capitã.

Não demorou muito para a festa começar de verdade, pessoas gargalhavam e gesticulavam ao redor enquanto seus pratos se esvaziavam. E eu conseguia capturar cada grama de alegria que eu via, os noivos circulavam e agradeciam a presença de todos e eu me tornei o cachorrinho deles seguindo ao redor com disparos de minhas lentes.

Quando chegamos a mesa dos pais tive que fazer um enorme esforço para não rir, Dona Sandra parecia um pouco chateada em não ser o centro das atenções, ao invés Sharon parecia a distração da vez, ela contava sobre alguma coisa do trabalho a mãe do noivo enquanto Andy, o pai do noivo e, por incrível que pareça, Paul conversavam sobre basebol.

Depois de conversaram com os pais, os noivos finalmente foram para a mesa jantar antes de partirem o bolo, eu fiquei perambulando ao redor disparando flashes e capturando momentos inesquecíveis.

Uma hora depois, o bolo foi cortado e a pista de dança aberta para a primeira valsa dos noivos. Assim que o casal dançou, Andy e Paul se revezaram em dançar com a noiva.

Confesso que eu já estava ficando cansada, por mais que seja divertido andar de um lado para o outro tentando encontrar o momento perfeito para tirar uma foto, era realmente exaustivo.

Contudo, não deixei de observar Andy e Sharon, os dois atraíram minha curiosidade, eles pareciam tão felizes e ligados. Desde o momento que chegaram eu os vi trocando toques sutis ou cochichando um no ouvido do outro, mesmo que tenham se apresentado como amigos eu tinha certeza que alguma coisa rolava entre eles.

De repente, uma música começou a tocar e vários casais se aproximaram da pista, o que eu entendia completamente, John Legend cantando era para deixar qualquer um com a perna bamba. Andy se levantou e estendeu a mão para Sharon, por um segundo ela negou, mas o olhar suplicante dele a venceu.

Eles seguiram para a pista de dança e eu não me contive em bater algumas fotos. Todo o ritmo da música era sensual e tão íntimo que era difícil olhar, mas ao mesmo tempo impossível de desviar os olhos. Andy foi cavalheiro no início, ele se manteve em uma distância segura, mas com cada passo a distância diminua e eles estava cara a cara. Mesmo de longe eu podia ver a tensão rolando dos corpos deles, porém nenhum do dois se afastou. Andy se aproximou lentamente dela, mas a mão em seu ombro o impediu de continuar então ele apenas colou suas testas e fechou os olhos.

Eu estava tão fascinada com tudo aquilo que não percebi que continuava batendo as fotos ao som de _Slow Dance_ de _John Legend_.

 ** _..._**

Um mês depois do casamento e eu ainda não havia parado de pensar em Andy e Sharon, curiosa como sou procurei um pouco mais da vida profissional deles e fiquei realmente chocada em saber que eram a elite da LAPD, realmente eficientes.

Com um suspiro eu voltei a prestar atenção na revelação das fotos, eu era _old school_ e gostava de fazer tudo no meu estúdio. De repente uma das fotos me chamou atenção, era um do meu casal favorito.

A foto estava deslumbrante, era os dois cara a cara, a mão de Andy estava segurando firmemente em sua cintura e Sharon tinha a mão emaranhada nos cabelos grisalhos, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, eu podia ver através da foto que ele bebia de sua respiração e os olhos dos dois estavam fechados. E eles eram os únicos focalizados na foto, todo o resto estava em um grande borrão. Foi uma foto tirada no momento perfeito.

Eu lembrava bem desse momento, foi pouco antes de deixá-los sozinhos, eu sabia que eles tinham se beijado, eu havia visto, mas eu não queria continuar me intrometendo e me afastei.

Não vi quando foram embora.

Mas olhando para aquela foto eu sabia que seria o primeiro beijo de muitos outros, eles podiam não saber ainda ou continuarem negando como Nicole falou em sua última mensagem, mas estavam apaixonados. Eu tinha provas, eu havia capturado na fotografia o amor que eles descobrirão sentir um pelo outro.

Pelo visto eu teria outro casamento para fotografar em breve.

 ** _Fim_**


End file.
